


He’s mine!

by Flower_Sunset



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sunset/pseuds/Flower_Sunset
Summary: David is being a tease and Matteo won’t have it!





	He’s mine!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, ever! It’s scary as fuck, but I had to write it! @blue_moonshine needed a hot fic about David and Matteo, so here we go bby🖤
> 
> @skamsnake❤️ It wouldn’t have happened whiteout you, you tha best😘

I’m pushing him backwards while walking into my room, he’s been teasing me all day. Just subtle teasing, a whisper in my ear, a hand on my thigh. Driving me crazy. 

“I’m so fucking wet right now, can’t wait for us to come home…” 

“I want you so bad, your dick in my mouth….”

Then smiling like nothing happened, talking to the guys and acting all innocent. I know he’s far from that, he’s so fucking needy and I love him for it. I’m trying to hide the boner in my pants, feeling flustered and horny. Covering my legs with my jacket, hoping no one will notice the boner growing. I can see Davids fingers playing with his lips before discreetly caressing his own thigh. I fucking hate sitting with the boys, talking shit. When all I want to do is rip off his clothes, kiss his neck, pull his hair and make him scream. This boy knows just what to do to get me going. 

When his back hits the wall, we both stop. We haven't kissed yet, barely touched. We’re standing really close, I can feel David’s breath against my chin. His moth’s open and his head is slightly tilted up. I can see his tongue licking his lips, it’s making me even more turned on. I raise my hand, slowly. Touching his lips with my fingers, ever so lightly. Barely touching. I can hear him breathing heavily, he leans in and whispers in my ear. 

“I fucking need you to touch me, baby”

Still standing a couple of inches from him, waiting, I try to stay calm, even though I want to rip off his clothes and pull his hair. Kiss him like he’s never been kissed before. Kiss every part of his body, making him moan in pleasure. I just want to taste his lips right now, but I also really want to make him wait a little longer. I can feel his hips starting to grind against me.

“Please… Touch me..”

He’s so damn needy, he looks wrecked. Eyes half-closed, mouth open. He’s starting to touch himself, slowly caressing his stomach. I can see him trying to get his hand into his jeans without opening them. Moving his hips to get the friction he needs.

“Stop. Don’t touch yourself.”

His breath hitches, he’s looking right at me now. Wanting for me to take control, telling him what to do. 

“Take of your clothes”

He starts tearing them off, a little too fast for me.

“Slow down” 

I can hear my own voice, calm and determined. Still able to act like I’m not affected by him. He’s so gorgeous like this, just wanting to please me. Nobody’s ever been this impatient to please me, it’s a little scary actually. His sweater and t-shirt are on the floor, he’s starting to unbutton his jeans. Looking deep into my eyes, challenging me. I can feel my heart racing and my dick is rock hard. I feel so lucky. Lucky to have found the man of my dreams. David. He's slowly taking off his jeans. Looking at me, wanting for me to give him instructions.

“And the boxers…”

He’s taking off the last piece of clothing, eyes pleading me to touch him. His mouth too.

“Please, Matteo…”

His voice is hoarse and low. He tries to pull me in, but I’m not having it. Today he’s gonna do what I say, he deserves that for making me a hot mess all day in front of my friends.

“On the bed. Lay down.”

I use my hands, pushing his knees apart, I can see he’s turned on, it’s almost dripping from him. Fuck! I just have to taste, just a bit. Then I’ll stop. My tongue is barely touching him when he moans in pleasure. Pulling my head further down. Just a little bit more, then I’ll pull back. Punish him. I keep licking and sucking him until I can feel his body tensing, that’s when I make myself stop. Pull away.

“Please don’t stop, baby!”

He’s whining, wanting me to keep going. But I pull him up, look into his eyes.

“That’s for winding me up all day with my friends.. Now, you’re going to take care of me, baby”

He opens my pants, frantically pulling them down. I’m starting to lose control now, I know it. His lips around my dick feel so good. I can’t show him how much of an effect he’s got on me, I want him to know who’s in charge right now. My hands are tugging at his hair. Pulling it, just a bit. I kinda know being in control is a kink for me. Telling him what to do, when to do it. Not talking down to him, but taking charge. All of this is so new to me and I can’t help feeling overwhelmed by all these feelings. I’ve never been this horny, ever. David’s looking up at me, I can see that he loves it too, loves making me feel good. His head is bobbing up and down, faster and faster. His eyes never leaving mine. He pulls back slightly to lick at his fingers, his hands take a tight grip around my butt, one of his fingers teasing my hole. I can feel him circling it, testing the boundaries. Looking for confirmation. While slowly pushing one finger inside me I can feel him trying to deepthroat me, that gagging sound alone almost making me come. He’s so anxious to please me and it’s making my head spin. Damn it, he has to stop now or I’m gonna-

“Stop!”

David pulls back, breathing heavily. I can see that he’s trying to get himself off too by grinding back and forth against the pillow. Not waiting for my instruction, my permission.

“Stop moving!”

I move towards him, throwing the pillow on the floor. 

“Be a good boy now and stay still!” 

He moans at my instruction. My command.

My hands touch his neck and start moving down towards his stomach. He tries to move his hips against me, thrusting. I use both my hands, holding him in place. I love the whining sounds that comes from him now, just love it. 

“Stay still!”

I sink to the floor, David is sitting on the edge of the bed. I push open up his legs and move in between his thighs. Stops just before my mouth touches him. Blows gently on him, making him squirm. My hands are holding him in place, can’t have him doing his own thing. His hands are in my hair, trying to pull me closer. 

“Please, I need you…”

When my tongue finally starts moving against him, I can feel him arching his back while letting out a whimper. He’s getting loud and I hope nobody will hear us through these paper thin walls. His body starts shaking as my tongue speeds up. I know he’s close now, but I can’t let him cum, not like this. I want to feel him around my dick, all wet and ready.

“Baby, I need you to move a bit closer to the wall…”

I can’t wait anymore, need to fill him up. Normally I like seeing him while fucking him. But today I want it to be different, I want him in doggystyle. On his hands and knees for me.

“Turn around!”

I move closer, lift his butt up. I struggle a bit with the condom, cause my hands are shaking like crazy. Once it’s on I start thrusting slowly against his skin, teasing him. Holding my hands on his hips, stopping his thrusts back onto me. I’m in charge today. I loosen the grip so that he can help me in. He’s moving impatiently against me now, pushing his hips back. Looking at him from this angle drives me crazy, I grab a hold of his hair and pull back. It feels so good to finally be inside him. He’s so fucking wet and ready for me. 

“You’re so good to me baby”

I can feel myself losing control, my body is just acting on instinct. Pounding harder and faster, making him tremble. I stop when I feel him tightening around my dick, pull out and turn him around. 

“No! Don’t fucking stop!” he cries out.

I can see he’s getting frustrated now. Breathing heavy and shaking. He’s so beautiful like this. Mouth still half-open, eyes still half-closed.

“I want you to look at me when you cum” I say with a firm voice.

He pulls me down, wrapping his arms around my neck. He’s not letting go, even though I try to hold back. I’m supposed to be in control. His hair is wet, and his body is warm. I can feel the heat against my body as I push inside him again. Almost like our bodies melt together. Nothing besides me and him matter in this moment. I can hear him panting. Moaning. Meeting my thrusts. We’re both getting closer, I can feel him tightening around my dick. His body’s shaking again.

«Fuck! I'm-» 

I can feel his back arching up against me, his eyes are closed and his fingers are buried deep into my back. Scratching me. His thighs tightens around me, almost painfully so. I don’t like it when he’s not looking at me. I need his eyes on me, now!

«Look at me!»

He opens his eyes and tilts his head so that I can see those beautiful brown eyes. See him. He looks wrecked and so fucking gorgeous, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open, but he doesn't look away. Follows my command. For every thrust I make I can feel myself losing control more. Pounding into him, harder and harder. My hands are holding him in place, so that he doesn't pull away. It’s building up inside me, everything is heightened. Every thrust makes me dizzy, every breath almost hurts and I have a tickling sensation all over my body. I can’t stop it. I’m losing control over my body now, and it’s so good. 

“Come with me baby”

 

**

 

We collapse on the bed, both sweaty and out of breath. My hands can’t stop touching him, slowly caressing him up and down his stomach. I can't help but smile, I’m so stupidly in love with this man. 

«You know I love you, right?»

I kiss his forehead and turn his head so that he’s facing me. My hand finds its way up in his hair, still a little damp. My fingers dig into his hair, I just love every part of his body. 

“Love you too”

Our lips meet in a soft kiss. Not like before when it was filled with passion, now every kiss is gentle and caring. There’s so much love in everything he does, I’m kinda caught a bit off guard. It makes me dizzy but I freaking love it. He’s so fucking perfect. And he’s mine.


End file.
